Hangover
by Djap
Summary: Betad Dark Ace x Aerrow, Dark Ace woke with the worst hangover ever, covered in lovebites. What the hell had happened to him? Look inside and find out


**HANGOVER **

**A STORM HAWKS FANFICTION **

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PAIRING**: Dark Ace x Aerrow

**RATING**: R

**BETA**: De Ore Leonis

**GENRE**: Humour, First Time

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

***~*~***

**Hangover**

**a Djap Story**

***~*~***

*Oh no!*

The Dark Ace woke with a start and the worst hangover ever.

*I'm seriously getting too old for this!*

He felt like shit, although even in his fuzzy brain he was somehow thankful that he was still alive, judging by the level of pain he felt. On his second thought he decided to stop being thankful in favour of cursing that fact for the very same reason.

*What the hell happened to me?*

He hadn't dared to pry his eyes open yet, because it was doubtless the red glow behind his closed eyelids was a very nasty sun shining down on him. So instead he tried to focus on his other senses.

Touch was first. He lay on a bed that was definitely not his own in his quarters back on Terra Cyclonis. He hated his own bed, because despite his high rank he still had to sleep on some damn military cot in an unfriendly, cold and mostly bare room the Talons used to call their 'cells'. That was the wish of Master Cyclonis because she wasn't the sort to pamper her warriors/tools.

But this bed was different: it felt soft to the touch and was warm and very cosy and that particular good feeling activated his other senses as well.

His sense of taste on the other hand wasn't so good and he tried not to focus on that too much. His tongue felt swollen and his lips were bruised, as if they had seen lots of biting and kissing action the night before. His throat was very sore too, and he had a strange taste in his mouth, of what was definitely too much alcohol but of something else too, something he couldn't put the finger on yet.

The room smelled good, with fresh, clean air. The window was probably wide open, as he could hear birds chirping loudly. It felt like it was right beside his ear. His head, which still felt horrible and fuzzy didn't like that fact at all, but closing the window and shutting that nasty chirping out would mean moving and he really didn't feel up to that yet.

Trying to shut the noise of the birds out his hearing, he focused on the other noises in the room. Dark Ace suddenly bolted upright in the bed in shock, only to let himself fall back with a painful groan.

He wasn't alone in the apartment. There must be a second room with a bathtub in it, because he heard someone who kept whistling to himself and splashing gleefully in the water.

Dark Ace's mind was racing:

*Gods. I really thought I stopped this shit years ago!*

He was right with that. When he was younger he had been known to drink too much and have one night stands with the strangest people. That was the reason why he had stopped going out completely.

Shortly before he decided to stop drinking he had bedded not only his former Master (which turned out to be a real creepy thought and he was very grateful that he didn't remember that one too well) but some of his fellow Talons and the occasional Wallopp as well.

All in all it wasn't so bad to have one night stands in an inebriated mind, but there was a difficulty in it, which he didn't like to admit at all.

He was a slut: he loved to get sex and get it good. And even worse, he liked to get dominated – at least a little – he was what would be considered a pushy bottom. There was nothing like some good old fashioned, rough fucking to free his mind. It was a sort of outlet he needed, although he would never admit it without being drunk.

For the rest of the world he was a tough warrior, who didn't take shit from anybody and his pride was too strong to surrender easily to his own desires. So he needed the alcohol to lower his inhibitions and get what he really wanted. That had never been a problem when he had been a Storm Hawk – but when he became the Commander of the Talon Army, he just had to stop one day, because he couldn't stand the aftershocks, when he recognized whom exactly he had surrendered to.

Dark Ace wondered what had happened, why had he started this again after such a long time of abstinence? At least this explained why he felt worse than usual – it had just been too damn long and he was out of practice.

He wondered shortly if he had really gone through with it completely, but as he made another shift he felt a familiar painful throb in his neither regions and realised that his cleft was still wet. This made it crystal clear that he must have gone all the way. A second groan escaped his lips as he finally did open his eyes.

His first look fell on his bruised wrist because he used his hands to shield his eyes from the offending sunlight. The marks were obvious and while he wondered how long he had been tied to the bedposts a sudden flash of the past night came to his mind.

He remembered being on his knees, bent over, with his hands bound to the bed posts and his ass high up in the air and wiggling impatiently. He remembered the strong presence behind him too, although no familiar face came to his mind, who prepared him roughly but thoroughly – exactly the way he liked it - while he heard himself beg someone to get finally on with it, in a voice that to his ears, sounded oddly raspy.

Dark Ace flushed a little red at that while he inspected the rest of his body. Of course he was naked – that was nothing new because he slept naked even when he was going to bed alone. Terra Cyclonia was just too hot, even at night. But like he'd expected the rest of his body was covered in various bruises and love bites.

Whoever had sex with him last night, sure had to have been a passionate lover. For a second Dark Ace had a strange vision about the possibility that this might have been a woman with access to some toys. He shuddered at the vision of a naked Cyclonis coming into the room wearing nothing but a harness and a dildo.

He banished the thought as quickly as it had come to his mind and focused on reconstructing the real events, before he had to puke at that particularly nasty thought.

So okay, Cyclonis had been in one of her rants again. She'd proceeded to throw him around with her witch power, generally being in a bad mood – probably having her period or something – and accused him of sabotaging his own attempts to kill the dreaded Storm Hawks, who had once again managed to destroy her evil plans.

So far so good and nothing new there. But afterwards he had been restless, more so than usual and he just had to go out on his skimmer and take a flight to find his inner peace again. Okay, yes, it might have been a stupid idea to visit Terra Neon in that state of mind. He was bound to throw his good intentions away with the staggering variety of bars there to ease the mind.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered entering one of the new bars which had aroused his interest. And he remembered being bored too. And then, he saw someone he thought he knew and…

*OH NO!!!*

Dark Ace went white at the thought. There was no way he did that.

*NO! NO! NO! I can't have been that stupid! I just can't!!!*

But suddenly the very man he had been thinking about entered the room still whistling and towelling himself dry from the bath he had taken a few minutes ago. A big smile bloomed on the face of his nemesis as their eyes locked:

"Oh, you're finally awake, Acey Boy."

"Ugh… brrr… fzzz…" Dark Ace was too shocked to answer the boy, so he just stared at the naked form of the leader of the Storm Hawks.

The boy's eyes narrowed and he threw the towel away. He was suddenly stalking him like a predator would his prey.

*By the gods – I'm so doomed!*

The boy was attractive that way: he was arrogant, self-confident and wore a demanding and forbidding look on his face. Although everything in Dark Ace's head screamed at him to run, somehow he couldn't react in any way – with the exception of getting an erection of course and starting to breathe quicker.

"So are you up to a second round now, after sleeping your drunkenness off?"

That was a horrible question to get asked because it made Dark Ace aware that he was about to do something he had never done before: He suddenly knew that he would surrender to the boy again and again, every time the boy wanted him to.

He'd never felt this way before with anyone. When he felt his mouth getting plundered, without much experience yet, but with lots of enthusiasm, he forgot to care that he didn't have the oft used excuse of alcohol anymore.

This opportunity was just too good not to take and may the consequences be damned.

*~*~*

Endless End

Finished 16th October 2009


End file.
